eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Mystic Epic Weapon Timeline
Requirements You must be lvl 80 You must speak Sathirian You must speak Halasian You must speak Death's Wisper Gathering skill needs to be 300+. Foresting skill needs to be 340+. Mining skill needs to be 340+. Starter 1. Sebilis: Talk to Terrus near the jail to get "Torn Page of Terrus Notes". You must speak ''Sathirian'' to talk to Terrus. You can invis down to him, if you jump into the water and swim through the tunnels, you will just have to make sure there are no roamers near his cell when you drop invis. 2. Kunzar Jungle: After that head to Kunzar Jungle behind City of Mist to kill "a timeworn spirit" (lvl 78^^) (wanders around and get a chest which contains "rune-covered stone" (Respawn is about 15 minutes). Examine the stone to get the quest: A Sleeping Stone. 3. Kylong Plains: Head to Teren's Grasp and talk to Hollen the Runesage. He can be found at the Hall of Conviction . A Sleeping Stone: Sight of the First 1. Permafrost: Travel to Permafrost and head to Vision of Vox's room, take a left once you reach her room and keep going until you get to the room with giant statues all around. In the center area should be a table with a giant horn, and in the corner is a harvestable tablet . Pick it up. 2. Butcherblock Mountains: Now we need to fix the tablet. Head to the Butcherblock Mountains and talk to Grunnin Copperfist . He then sends you to gather pyrorock sand. You need to gather 10 pyrorock sand which can be found from any ore node in Kunark, but drop more frequent from Pyroclastic clusters in the Skyfire Mountains in Jarsath Wastes. This is a rare update and can take time to harvest. Journal entry doesn't give you a quantity or update as you harvest. Once you have 10, then return to Grunnin and he will repair the tablet. Inspect the tablet!!! (The Halasian language is required for this step!, Mining skill 340+ is required because they are T8 nodes!) 3. Shard of Fear: After inspecting the tablet, travel to the Shard of Fear and kill "an eye of thule", who will drop a spirit enshrouded eye. After you get the drop, head to Greater Faydark. 4. Greater Faydark: Take your spirit enshrouded eye to the pond at location and target yourself to use the item to cleanse it and receive the Eye of Thalger. 5. Jarsath Wastes: After you have the cleansed eye, head to Jarsath Wastes and speak to the spirit wolf "Shul'da" . Be sure to use the ultravision ability from the Eye of Thalger. Shul'da will then send you to free spirits trapped in undead skeletons at various locations around Kunark. To free the spirits, kill the skeleton and hail the NPC ghost that spawns in its place. The number of kills needed is random, but expect to kill at least 25 for each location. Your quest journal will not specify how many kills you need. # The first location is in Jarsath Wastes, at Venril's Crown # The second location is in Kunzar Jungle at the Reet faction camp # The third location is in Karnor's Castle in "The Courtyard" near Bonebrittle (bring some friends for this step) . After freeing enough spirits, return to Shul'da in Jarsath Wastes (don't forget to use the eye). He will send you to speak to Hollen the Runesage in Teren's Grasp. 6. Kylong Plains: Shul'da will send you to speak to ''Hollen the Runesage in Teren's Grasp, who will in turn send you to speak to Grandfather Takk in Graystone Yard. 7. Graystone Yard: Hail Grandfather Takk. 8. Antonica: Once you have spoken to Grandfather Takk, go to Antonica to the area of the Shattered Vale. Click on the door to zone in and choose the "Hidden Vale" instance, which brings you into a zone with a bunch of level 80^^^ heroics. You don't need to bother with any of the humanoid NPCs, you just need to kill the 6 "a darkened spirit"(level 80^^^heroic), which can be invised to, and soloed (if you are careful and skilled). Once the 6 spirits are dead, click on the altar in the middle (If you're lucky, your AOE mez will buy you enough time to inspect the altar), and return to Grandfather Takk in Graystone Yard. 9. Graystone Yard: Grandfather Takk sends you on a mission to speak to three "True Spirits" (each with its own separate quest), but in order to get to them you have to reach their private spiritual plane. To do so you must find the altar to zone into "A Spiritual Pocket" somewhere on Norrath. Grandfather Takk takes your Eye of Thalger while you are talking; you won't need it for next few steps. The next three tasks can be requested concurrently and completed in any order. A Sleeping Stone: Dark Enlightenment The first True Spirit is Hulgren, Spirit of Wisdom. His altar can be found in Everfrost at location , near the stags and numbfoots. # Hulgren sends you to find an ancient tome located somewhere in Kunark. The Tome is in Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep in the left trap facing the last door to endboss there. You must be able to speak Death's Whisper to pick up the tome. So do not even go to VOES without having the language quest done. # After this you have to go back to the altar in Everfrost and then locate some spirit wood in Kylong Plains (looks like ordinary wood, but is called "a branch of spiritwood" - known locations are in the woods near the Fens of Nathsar zoneline , , and near Brakthyr's Post . The branch may spawn at these locations but it is not guaranteed. Also found at and at and at and at . To harvest the spiritwood your foresting skill needs to be 340+. If you have a crafter level of 44 or higher, it can be tracked using the Gnomish Divining Rod. A Sleeping Stone: Restoring Valor The second True Spirit is Rel'dekk, Spirit of Preservation. His altar can be found in The Thundering Steppes at location , near the crater mine. The altar was also found at . 1. Rel'dekk sends you to Stormhold, to a special instance of the Tomb of Valor, called "The Defiled Tomb of Valor" located at . Zone into the instance and kill the 8 defilers (level 80^^ heroics), the named Serrin Trelmist (level 82^^^ heroic) and click the 8 sarcophagi to complete the quest. '---> Any companions lower then level 80 will not be able to zone into the Defiled Tomb of Valor instance. <---' Be aware that Serrin Trelmist heals himself every time he receives melee damage. Serrin is immune to roots and can charm party members. Chaining or snaring him will help slow him down. Each melee hit heals Serrin for 2% of his health, must use ranged and spell attacks to defeat him.(Note: They aggro! When you zone in, use invis.) 2. Return to Rel'dekk. He then sends you to find the "a stalk of earthvine" located in Kunzar Jungle which randomly spawns in the zone. It looks like any other root node, but has a major dust cloud (purple/reddish) around it that is easy to see. Known locations: , , , , . I harvested it at . To harvest the earthvine your gathering skill needs to be 300+. another location . A Sleeping Stone: Great Beasts The third True Spirit is Grossh, oldest of the three. His altar can be found in The Feerrott at location in the first half of map about half way across the top (north). Grossh sends you to gather the claws of four different creatures of Kunark. # The first claw can be found on a Spiritwracked Drolvarg in Karnor's Castle. # The second claw can be found on a Spiritwracked Sokokar in The Fens of Nathsar. (it roams between and # The third claw can be found on a Spiritwracked Drake in Jarsath Wastes. # The fourth claw can be found on a Spiritwracked Chokidai in Kunzar Jungle. # You must return to Grossh and turn in the claws to update the quest. Nearly there After you got all parts of the weapon, go back to Grandfather Takk in Graystone Yard. He builds a pre-version of the weapon and returns your Eye of Thalger. You have to go back with a group to Antonica to the instance "The Hidden Vale" (Group zone in). Kill all the "a darkened spirits" (level 80^^^heroic), then kill Shade of Sellok (level 85^^^ heroic). While fighting the Shade, he continuously spawns multiple "shrieking phantasms" (level 80 heroic). When the Shade is down to 25% health he will become invisible - use your Eye of Thalger to see him to finally kill him - group members won't be able to see the Shade but can strike and cast the mob while targeting through you). Equip the pre-version of your weapon and click the altar to destroy it - you are now done with the legendary part of the quest. 2 Nov 2008 - The Hidden Vale is level 80 required to enter. Not sure why, or if they just changed it, but Shade did not go invis for us, never had to use the eye for the fight and got my update and epic. Reward * Cudgel of Obviation ---- Mythical Weapon Return to Grandfather Tokk in Graystone Yard to pick up the next portion of the quest (for the mythical version of the weapon), which requires you to retrieve three fetishes to fully unlock the powers of the cudgel. These all drop from raid targets and can be done in any order. # The first is the Fetish of Spirituality, which drops from Pawbuster in The Execution Throne Room. # The Second is the Fetish of Preservation, which drops from Venril Sathir in his lair. # The Third is the Fetish of Enlightenment, which drops from Hoshkar in Veeshan's Peak. * Mythical version Cudgel of Obviation GameLink: \aITEM -305449863 -1749295877:Cudgel of Obviation\/a